The Special One
by SimpleHeaven
Summary: Karra Alistair is one of Dr. Rosen's past patient. She returns and asks for Rosen's help to prove her innocence of a framed murder. As Karra and her relationship with the team progress, small fragments of her past are revealed.


**A.N: **Helloooo. So I returned after god knows how long and I've been reading alot of fanfics for the last couple of days. I was kind of inspired by it and thought,'Why the heck not? I'll just do a fanfic just for fun. See how it goes. Doubt it'll be pretty...' and Voila~ An ALPHA fanfic! I'm sad that this show got canceled...Anyway, I first wrote this in my notebook. It was more script-like than a novel-ish story. My future fanfics will probably be more dialogue than I'll try to put in details and plots and whatever as much as possible. Enjoy anyway~ ((P.S. May not even finish this because I think I just had a writers block and I'm afraid to break open that block and walk this to a horrible path.)) **I DO NOT OWN ALPHAS OR ANY OF THE ALPHAS CHARACTER**. THAT IS EXCEPT FOR KARRA ALISTAIR AND JASON. Those two are mine (:

Rosen rises up from his pool and grabs his towel. He wipes the water off his face and hears a rustle. He turns to look at the trees. He puts the towel around him and looks around. The wind blew and leaves stumbled on his yard. He was lightly startled by the phone ringing from his kitchen. He turns and walks towards the house. He looks at the trees one more time before entering. The phone rang once more and he entered to answer it. There was a hooded figure watching behind the tree branches.

4 days later...

After a hard day of capturing an Alpha, Dr. Rosen and his team return to their office. Rachel stopped in the middle of the hallway and the others looked at her.

"Are you alright, Rachel?" Nina asked, touching her shoulder. Rachel pulls her hair back behind her ear.

"I hear another heart beat." Rachel said, listening. Dr. Rosen walks next to her.

"Where, Rachel?" He asked. Rachel looks at Dr. Rosen.

"Your office." Rachel answered. Dr. Rosen turns quickly and walks to his office. The rest of the team followed him. He opens the door and there was a female sitting on his chair, feet up on the table, and examining the small crystal globe on her hand.

"Hey! You can't sit there. That's Dr. Rosen's seat. You can't sit there." Gary said, looking at the female. Dr. Rosen blinks in shock and confusion

"...Karra...?" Dr. Rosen said, entering his office. The team looks at him.

"Hello, Dr. Rosen. It's been quite a long time." Karra said, standing up and putting the crystal globe back in its place.

"H-how did you find me?"

"Better yet, how did you get in here?" Bill asked, suspiciously.

"Oh, I have my ways." she replied, looking at Bill. She turns her gaze to Rosen, "I never lost you, Dr. Rosen."

"What do you want?" Rachel asked, examining the girl with her Alpha.

"To speak with Dr. Rosen. Privately."

"No. You can't We're-We're a team. You have to say it with us." Gary blurted out.

"Gary, please stop." Dr. Rosen said, looking at Gary.

"No, Dr. 're a team. No secrets." Gary said, flicking his fingers and looking for a signal, "Hey, what's going on? Why-Why can't I..."

"Rachel, please take Gary. I need to be alone with Karra." Dr. Rosen looks at Rachel. Rachel nods and she takes Gary's arm. The others looked at him in disagreement, "Please." They looked back to Karra and walked out.

The team watches from the window. Dr. Rosen closes the blinds and Cameron looks at Bill.

"Who is that?" he asked.

"I don't know," Bill sighed, "Gary-"

"I'm working on it! There's some static going on. I can't find a signal."

"Rachel, can you hear them?" Nina asked.

"I can, but it's faint." Rachel replied, listening to the conversation behind the door of Dr. Rosen's office.

**Rosen's POV**

I looked at Karra, who was staring out the window. It was quiet until she sighed. She turns to my gaze and she leans on the wall beside her. There was a brief silence between the two.

"I know I shouldn't be here." Karra said, breaking the silence once more, "I-I don't know what else to do, Dr. Rosen."

"What's going on, Karra?" I asked her. She was nervous and afraid. Her posture was stiff.

"Jason's dead." she quietly said.

"What?" I said, my eyes widening in disbelief.

"I killed him. I-I killed a federal agent." Karra puts her hand to cover her face. She inhales, "You know the government is keeping a close eye on me."

"Do they know?"

"No, not yet. It wasn't me! It was self-defense!" Karra exclaimed. She stood up, "It was Kimi Milard. She used her Alpha on him."

"Kimi?"

"You remember here, don't you?" Karra asked. My mind went briefly down to memory lane.

"...How could I forget?" I said, sighing.

"I need your help to prove I'm innocent." Karra sat down next to me.

"You know it's going to be complicated."

"I know. But you always said it's worth a try." Karra smiled, "Plus, you have an eavesdropper who heard everything. No need to explain."

**END OF ROSEN'S POV**

**A.N: **Dear god. It's so...jumpy. I don't know. I think I'm not even gonna finish this...;-; I'll just keep everything in my notebook XP


End file.
